


Stalking Barry

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery shop owner Len, First Meetings, Len is a stalker....or not, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Last minute run for cookies brings Barry to Len's bakery shop. Too bad he thinks Len's stalking him.





	Stalking Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Another one shot on meet-cute Au. I hope you guys like this too. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_Dammit! I'm such an idiot!_

Barry slammed on the gas pedal and looked up at the sky that was now dropping small flakes of tentative fluttering snow. Iris was going to kill him...no no that would be too nice of her. She will probably rip his skin and use it to make nice designer Barry-coat.

Iris, his best friend was having small get together and she had made Barry incharge of bringing the cookies. Ofcourse he forgot because of the tons of paper work he had to do in his office. Now most of the bakery shops were closed as it was past nine. After driving for another ten minutes Barry's eyes fell on a small bakery shop which showed a OPEN sign and he let out a sigh of relief.

Barry nearly tripped over the threshold of the bakery shop, grinning at the mistletoe overhead. He shivered at the rising cold temperature and pulled his jacket close to his body. His knees nearly gave out again when he saw the man behind the counter. The guy had sharp features giving him a macho look. He had bright blue eyes and lips..lips he could easily give up the world to taste. Barry gulped down the huge amount of saliva and concentrated on his mission ...that was...ah....oh yeah...cookies!

"Hi" Barry tapped at the counter trying to get the man's attention. He saw the man look up from his computer and smile which made Barry's heart melt into puddle and goo.  _I might need a bucket to collect my heart_

The man who's name tag read Len answered "Hi. What would you like to have Sir" Barry waved his hand off "You don't have to to call me sir. I'm definitely younger than you"

Len frowned and Barry regretted his words "Not that I'm telling you're old. You're definitely young gorgeous and handsome" he placed his hand over his mouth _Have some self control Barry_

Len smirked "Thanks for the compliment. Your order?" Barry nodded taking off his hand "Ah..do you..I need fifty cookies. My best friend is having a small get together and I forgot to collect them earlier" he scratched at the back of his head

Len nodded "That can be arranged. Our chef just made fresh cookies this evening" Barry beamed at the news and nearly leaped over the counter to hug Len. Nearly. Len smirked again and called his worker to pack fifty cookies. After ten minutes the boxes were ready and was placed on the counter.

Barry smiled broadly taking the boxes "Thank you so much. You're a life saver. I'm Barry by the way" Len gave a small nod "Len" he saw the young man was fumbling to carry the boxes "Do you need help?"

"Please?"

Len helped to place the boxes in the car. Barry got another call from Iris asking him to come with cookies immediately. He hurriedly got inside the car and started the engine "Thanks again" and drove off

As Barry was driving his mind shifted to Len. He wanted to stay longer but he couldn't. Iris's cookies were his first priority. Barry sighed and looked through the rear-view mirror and frowned

  _Was that Len?_

Barry adjusted the mirror and saw again

Yes the guy on the bike was Len

_Why was he following him_

No no...he was not following him. Maybe Len is going home since it was now snowing heavily. Barry drove for two minutes and looked at the mirror. Len was still behind his car. Okay now he was little scared. Barry could see Len had a scowl on his face and was waving at him with a baseball bat in his one hand. His heartbeats quickened. What was he doing with a bat? Was he going to hit him? Did he do something wrong? Barry debated whether he should stop the car or not. It was already late and there were hardly any people on the road. _No I can't take that risk._  He pressed hard on the gas pedal trying to get to his house as soon as possible

Barry was glad that he couldn't see Len anymore. He quickly stepped outside and ran inside Iris's house. He then called his other friend Cisco and asked him to help get the boxes out of the car. Barry cautiously eyed the parking area when Cisco went inside with the last box and yup! Len just parked his bike on the opposite side of the road  _Oh my God..he's stalking me!"_

Barry got frightened and he quickly picked up a shovel that was kept to clear the snow. He held it high in his hands when he saw Len keep the bat aside and come closer _He's strong enough to fight me with bare hands? "_ Stay right where you are Mister"

"I just want to..."

"This place is full of audience. One wrong move and you'll be behind the bars"

"Listen you...

"No! You listen. I know I said you were handsome but that doesn't mean you've to stalk me!"

"What?"

"I'm warning you...I'm armed. Look it has very sharp edges...you could seriously get hurt"

"Put that thing down"

"I'll call the cops...don't tempt me"

"Are you crazy?"

"So now I'm crazy? Let me remind you...you were the one who followed me from the bakery shop. Huh! Who would've thought, behind an attractive face, a stalker is hidden"

"This is ridiculous. I came here to..." Len took a step forward

"Oh I know why you came here. You thought oh look this guy is probably lonely and desperate in life so why not stalk him and..and...are you a serial killer?" Barry asked taking a step back

Len saw red "That's enough of your bullshit!" he crossed the distance and easily knocked the shovel out of Barry's hand. Len caught his collar and at the exact moment Barry's leg slipped on the snow. Barry caught Len's arms for support but couldn't break the fall and they went down and rolled couple of times

Len was on top of Barry who was struggling to get his weight off "Get off me! Help.." his scream was cut short by Len's gloved hand on his mouth and the other held his both wrists together that were pulled above his head

"Shut up!" hissed Len "Not a single word. Got it?" he waited until Barry gave a shaky nod and slowly let his hand fall off Barry's mouth

"Hel..." Barry started again and Len clamped his mouth shut again "Jesus. Will you listen to me for one second"

Barry glared but gave a nod "Promise not to yell" said Len and matched his glare

Barry nodded and Len slowly lifted his hand "I came here for money. You forgot to pay for fifty cookies" Barry gaped at Len

  _Oh_

_Oh my God_

Len lifted his other hand and let go of Barry's wrist "I'm not stalking you neither am I a killer" he got up from the ground brushing off the snow. Barry gulped down the heavy guilty filled lump and slowly got up "I'm sorry. I thought.." 

Len scoffed and extended his hand "That will be 150 dollars for the cookies" Barry nodded feeling embarrassed and ashamed "Here. I'm really sorry"

Len took the money and started to walk away when Barry called him "Excuse me. Len...would you...ah.would you like to come inside? It's still snowing and.. I'm sure Iris woudn't mind"

Len scowled at Barry "Are you sure you want a stalker in your friend's house?" Barry sighed and chewed his bottom lip "Look I know I made a mistake. I misjudged you. Please forgive me. Give me a chance to make it up to you"

Len stared at Barry

"Please"

Len pocketed the money and nodded "Let's start with proper introductions. I'm Leonard Snart. You can call me Len" Barry smiled and extended his hand "I'm Bartholomew Henry Allen but you can call me Barry" They shook hands and walked inside "So tell me Len why did you wave a bat when you were following me?'

"To catch your attention ofcourse. I thought you ran away with my money"

Barry gasped dramatically "I would never do that. How low do you think of me?"

"Says the guy who thought I was a stalker...and a killer"

"Yeah let's talk about it over dinner" Barry gave a sheepish smile and blushed. Len couldn't hold back his laughter and soon was joined by Barry. Stalking Barry was not a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
